


It Was Worth A Try

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is coming home after being gone for the week and Sherlock has a nice meal cooking for their dinner. At least that’s the plan.  221B fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Worth A Try

**Author's Note:**

> I Know it's almost three in the morning (where I live) but yet another pressure headache has me up so I thought, "Why not post the ficlet that is ready?'
> 
> Another quick 221B to help us all smile. It is also unbetaed so please forgive any mistakes. I realise 'International Champagne Day' was yesterday but I didn't finish this until just before bed last night. :D
> 
> I do not own, nor do I profit from.

Sherlock strode into 221 Baker Street, threw his coat over the banister and headed up the stairs.  With John away at a conference in Dublin for the week, Sherlock had gone undercover as a visiting tutor at the London Wine Academy.  Thanks to his brilliance, the case was now over, he had a bottle of Dom Perignon (a gift from the Academy’s director) grasped in his right hand and, most importantly, John was due home soon.

Entering the flat, Sherlock paused and sniffed the air. Before leaving that morning, he had put John's 'Welcome Home' dinner into the slow cooker Mrs. Hudson had let him borrow the day before. After cooking for twelve hours, lovely smells should have been filling their home. Instead there was nothing.

Sherlock swept into the kitchen and saw the cooker was turned on properly. Yet when he placed his hands to its sides, it was cold to the touch. He froze after seeing the problem. In his hurry he had forgotten to plug the cooker's plug into the wall outlet.

 _What to do about dinner?_ Sherlock thought.

Later, after enjoying a meal of his favourite Chinese take away, John allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom where, for the next few hours, the two men proceeded to pour and lick champagne off each other's bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> The same thing happened to the hubby and I last month. Left a roast in the slow cooker and came home to the realisation neither of us had plugged the thing in!


End file.
